At present, a quantity of examination images of patients stored by an existing medical device is relatively limited, and retention time is relatively short. A main reason is that a medical device needs to store a large quantity of medical images and requires large storage space. Besides, because storage of a medical image mainly focuses on compression of a single image, and a compression ratio is limited, data of a medical image is excessively large, which also requires larger storage space.